wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Darkness of Talons
The approved grammar checker is Undertaletrashowo Yes, I'm rewriting this again. Please don't kill me. Not all of these characters are mine. Thank you to: Pokeballmachine '''for Geb, Prince Berkut, Rinea, and Noble '''PumpkinThePumpkin '''for Venus '''DeltaTheSeaWing '''for Pyrope '''Tideweaver '''for Tideweaver '''Undertaletrashowo '''for Stellar and Burstbreeze '''Verypugley '''for Icana the ice/rain hybrid '''Fyre the SkyWing '''for Silversnout '''WildfireTheMudSkyWing '''for Alastor '''Kiwifluff '''for Kiwi Much appreciated <333 Please do not steal this, edit this, or code this! ((without my permission!)) Made by '''SunsetTheSkyWing0w0 COMMENTS MAY BE OUTDATED!!! Enter your oc in the thread, please. Prophecy Ten years after the war is won, Once the blaze, burn, and blister fight is over... After Scarlet’s reign is truly over... After the Darkstalker is turned into a Peacemaker A new threat rises... A brainwashed army... Jade Mountain is in trouble... New heroes arise. The talons of sea... The talons of ice... The talons of rain... The talons of sky and fire... The talons of sand... The talons of mud... And the talons of night... They will stop this new threat... No matter what it takes... Welcome Scroll Jade Winglet IceWing: Flurry Mudwing: Pocosin NightWing: Forestdweeler RainWing: Zinnia SandWing: Scorch SeaWing: Salmon SkyWing: Kite Gold Winglet IceWing: MudWing: Geb NightWing: Starwatcher RainWing: Icana SandWing: Sunrise SeaWing: Auklet SkyWing: Silver Winglet IceWing: MudWing: Garnet NightWing: Futurespeaker RainWing: Princess Firefly SandWing: Swiftsand SeaWing: Dewdrop SkyWing: Berkut Copper Winglet IceWing: MudWing: NightWing: Silversnout RainWing: Kiwi SandWing: Shore SeaWing: Shrimp SkyWing: Pyrope Quartz Winglet IceWing: MudWing: NightWing: RainWing: Rinea SandWing: Venus SeaWing: Tideweaver SkyWing: Diamond Winglet (fan-made) IceWing: MudWing: NightWing: RainWing: SandWing: Peyote SeaWing: Stellar SkyWing: Burstbreeze Blurb Salmon hates being at Jade Mountain Academy. She’s in the Jade Winglet, and supposedly there’s a new prophecy there and she’s supposed to be in it. Salmon highly doubts it. But when the sudden news that the new SkyWing Queen is coming to Jade Mountain to inspect the dragonets, everyone realizes the Jade Winglet is in danger of being captured and put in the arena. There’s only one safe place to flee- and that’s the Sea Kingdom. Prologue The wingery was filled with the noises of three dragons, one the color of the palest pink corals, one the color of pale fish, and one the color of a brilliant red crab. Strands of purple, fading from light to dark stretched across the wall like seaweed. Small bubbles wavered across the room, the webbed talons of the dragonets popping them. Paintings of shells were painted onto the floor, with scratch marks of dragonets and other dragons. The glimmering pearls that wrapped around the dragon's neck weighed her down, resting her chin on her talons. She was terribly bored, so she had gone to the wingery to watch the small dragonets that bubbled across it. "Flirmble florble!" The dragonet the color of red crabs squeaked, looking at the pale coral pink dragonet who had pounced on his tail. The pale coral pink colored dragonet grinned, then backed away. "Aren't they adorable?" A high pitched voice echoed across the room. Seashell turned her head to look at a deep blue SeaWing, with swirls of yellow mixed in. Friendly green eyes looked at her. Bubbles from small jets streams swirled around her, giving her an elegant look. "Yes, yes they are." Seashell replied, swishing her tail to her right. Bubbles swirled around from the whirl of her tail, sending the bubbles towards the dragonets. "Flop?" The coral pink one tilted her head curiously. Waddling over to Seashell, she tapped her talons. "Hm? You want to see my talons?" Seashell reluctantly held her talon out to the small dragonet. A smile rippled across her face. "Fwood!" The dragonet squealed in delight, as she proceeded to chomp down on Seashell's talon. "Hey!' Seashell hissed flicking her tail. The dragonet's mother, she presumed, gasped and ran over to the dragonet, prying her away from Seashell's talon. "Salmon! You naughty little piece of whale blubber!" she scolded the small dragonet, but she didn't do it harshly, more friendly and in a jokingly way. "Fwood!" Salmon yelped, pointing to her mouth. "Wungwy!" The dragonet's stomach rumbled as she squirmed in her mother's grip. "Alright, alright, I'll get you some food." The dragoness plopped her dragonet on the seashell painted ground, as she smiled warmly. "And that'll be the last meal she will eat." An oozing voice interrupted, stepping out into the open. ''Aunt Coral? ''Seashell tilted her head, flicking her tail. The old dragoness had still managed to hold onto her power after all of these years, despite having a lot of potential challengers for the throne. ''What is she doing here? ''The mother of Salmon squeaked in surprise, grabbing Salmon from the ground. "Q-queen Coral?" The dragoness stuttered, stepping back a bit. "What are you doing here?" "To kill you and your useless dragonet," The queen replied, her tail lashing back and forth. "But- but, but, but why us? And why ''Salmon ''a ''dragonet ''of all dragons?" Salmon's mother replied, her voice clearly anxious, but her expression courageous and hopeful. "First of all, you and your up to no good husband betrayed the SeaWings." Coral began listing. "You and Betta told the MudWings where our Summer Pavilion is. Second of all, Salmon, your dragonet, has terribly dim stripes that can barely light up." She flopped her wings to her sides dramatically. "It's a shame, but she's going to have to die. As well as you, Catfish. You two are no use to the SeaWings." Catfish shrieked, her hopeful expression erased from her face. Salmon squeaked in confusion, her dim stripes lighting up in confused patterns. "What about Betta? What did you do to him? Is he still alive?" The dragon asked the queen, lashing her tail back and forth. "Gone. Reduced to a pile of flesh and bones." Coral replied, her eyes showing no guilt. Catfish screeched in a terribly high pitched scream that echoed across the halls. Seashell was sure the entire Sea Kingdom could hear it. Salmon, in the process, tumbled out of her mother's talons and landed on the seashell floor. Darkness of Talons Darkness of Talons Category:Content (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Mature Content